konviction
by McFif
Summary: Kon realized he's fallen in love with his teammate Robin. Sadly, Robin claimes to like girls. Will Kon be able to change that?
1. prologue

Prologue  
><em>Kon-El's POV;<em>

When children grow up, they go through two stages of socialisation. The "primary socialisation" starts with one's birth and andis initiated by one's family. Father, mother. They teach you how to behave, what's wrong and what's right, what's good and what isn't.  
>Everything you need to be a part of society.<br>The "secondary socialisation" begins when you start to form your own will, when you decide on your own what's wrong and right, and your character is influenced – no, shaped – by your social environment. Family, friends, school. I never went to school!  
>I think I love my best friend. And I think the absence of primary socialisation is at least partly at fault. No one ever taught me it's wrong to love your best friend – especially when they are a boy.<p>

It's not like I didn't love Cassie. I did love Cassie... I think. She's awesome and she's damn pretty.  
>I loved being with her.<br>But if you've ever been 16, you know you're pretty fast with changing your mind about loving someone. I am 16 and I'll probably stay 16 for a while longer, so I'm an expert on that subject. When I noticed the feelings towards Rob, I ignored them in some sort of self-defense until they were just too obvious to ignore.  
>How could you tell yourself you're not starring at your best friend's ass when you totally are? And I totally was starring at his ass that day. But that's only because his costume actually tempts to do so. However, he didn't notice. Thank god he didn't.<br>It's been a week since then. Seven days I couldn't focus on anything, because he's on my mind. 168 hours I've been fantasizing about kissing him. 10,080 minutes I've been wondering, if he could ever feel the same way.

-

"Kon. Koooon! Konny, you there?" Bart asked, while running around me in a small circle and poking my head occasionally. I groaned. "Cut it out, Bart. Yes, what is it now?"  
>"Where's Robin?", the other boy forced himself to focus on me for a second, before he continued running around the HQ with lightning speed.<br>It had been raining for a while now. I remember I started yesterday evening and I doubt it stopped at all. I couldn't help but to wonder how Robin usually got here, since his dad didn't know about him being Robin and all. Bart was fast enough to just not get wet while running and I had my own chauffeur, but something like this wasn't like Tim at all. He'd probably show up any second, explaining he had to walk here. Wet to the bone.  
>I could not decide wether to sigh or to smile at that thought.<br>However, when the door opened ten minutes later, Robin's excuse was a different one. "Sorry guys. I had to go on patrol with batman all night. I didn't even get home. Got here right away"  
>"Rob. It's been raining all night." I raised my eyebrows, looking at him sceptically. But I assumed he knew that, since rain was dripping from his hair and his costume was soaked. He walked past me. "Yes, yes. I know. Did anything happen while I was absent?" -"Nothing. And nothing's gonna happen as long as you wear those clothes. You're not Aquaman. Ever heard of the flu? You could get one, you know."<br>I'm not sure what got me so angry back then – worry, I guess. - but I just couldn't stand it. Couldn't stand the way he cared about everything but himself. Couldn't stand the way he acted like he knew it all.  
>Robin looked at me, enquiringly I supposed, but I'm not sure since he was wearing his mask.<br>That was when Bart made it impossible for me to forget that he was still in the room. Because I actually really forgot he was still there.  
>"So you want him to, like, <em>strip<em> for you?"  
>I mentally smacked myself for thinking: Yes, probably.<p> 


	2. Chapter I: Challenge accepted!

Chapter 1: Challenge accepted!

_"So you want him to, like, strip for you?"_

All I could do was to stare at him blankly. I just could not think of an appropriate answer, or in fact, any answer at all. I heard Robin give a soft laugh.

"Don't look like that, Supey. I think he was only kidding."

"I know." I hissed and glared at both of them. Secretly, I was glad to see Rob was okay. A night with Batman probably wasn't the funniest thing ever, wait… that sounded wrong. What I mean is; Batman just doesn't seem too much fun to be around.  
>Especially, not a whole night in the pouring rain.<br>"But still, you should change" I murmured rubbing at the back of my neck  
>"Let's just blow-dry his clothes. There should be a hairdryer in the bathroom, right?" Bart looked at us curiously.<br>My thoughts were racing; dry his clothes... Did that mean he was going to have to undress? How could I find an excuse to go to the bathroom with him? I know I probably should not think of my best friend like this. But it's always a bit difficult when you're a teenage boy and your hormones are running wild.  
>It took a great amount of self-control to not offer to help him, just to watch him undress, but I managed to keep my mouth shut.<br>I was actually a bit proud of myself.

Robin sighed. "Okay, that should work..."´He turned to face me, touching my shoulder. "Would you help me?" My jaw dropped slightly.

Bart rushed to my side and grinned. "Alright! I'm holding the line!" He saluted.

Well, this is just great…

_

Robin sat down on a chair in the HQ's bathroom and started to undo his belt. Now that I thought about it, I was always curious how he got out of that costume.  
>This seemed like the perfect opportunity for any number of innuendos about <em>blow<em> drying, but I managed to keep those for myself.  
>The belt fell to the floor beside him with a clattering sound and I felt warm blood rushing into my cheeks. It was unbelievable how I could not take my eyes off him even though he was a boy and, admittedly, I'd never been attracted to any boy before.<br>However, I did not really mind it. I gave up trying to look elsewhere, when he opened a zipper on his left shoulder and peeled the water-heavy suit away from his skin.

"Uh, give that to me." I murmured while taking the hairdryer from the cupboard. He handed me the costume and I switched the dryer on. Come on; focus on the piece of clothing, Kon-EL. Quit peeking at your friend.

When it was more or less dry I placed it over the heater and started to look for a towel. It took me a while to find one though, because knowing Rob was sitting – almost naked – behind me, distracted me a lot. Not to mention, the HQ's bathroom wasn't that well equipped.  
>When I finally found one, I hesitated uncertainly for a second, before I walked over to him and started to rub his hair dry.<br>He'd taken his mask off and his blue eyes rested on the 'S' on my chest.

"Gotta be more careful, y'know?", I muttered absentmindedly. He looked up at me and grinned, the damp ends of his hair curling out from under the towel.

"It's only rain. Rain doesn't kill people." I grumbled in disagreement, but his grin grew even wider. "Are you worried about me?", he asked, obviously teasing me. In every way, I swear. … I must sound like a total homo here. There was only one way of getting out of this.

"No." Deny everything.

He still smiled at me, like my thoughts were an open book to him, which was probably true.

It was that very moment I made a decision; crushing on Rob was _way_ too awkward to keep doing it forever. I could either _stop_ it or – and this was the riskier option – make him mine. Ask him out. Get rejected. Cry like a girl.  
>No.<br>I had to think positive. There was a chance he'd actually say yes, wasn't it? But what do guys normally do to win over a girl's – or boy's – heart?

A lot of girls like me, I know that. But I didn't do anything to make them like me. Except for, y'know, looking good. That obviously didn't work with Rob. There hadn't been many situations where he had actually been impressed by anything. I could already picture him as batman, all mysterious and uninterested.

A discreet throat-clearing brought me back to reality and reminded me of what I had been up to.  
>"Now I have to worry about <em>you<em>." The grin had faded from his face and he looked like our serious leader again. All Batman's sidekick.

"I was just... thinkin'...", I excused myself lamely.  
>For once it was me, who knew exactly what Robin thought: <em>-Thinking? Me?<em>  
>He gently pushed my hands, and the towel they were holding, away, and stood up to take off his boots and leggings.<br>It was a mere miracle that I didn't do anything stupid as he stood there in nothing but green briefs. All I could think was; 'He must really love that colour.'

We finally finished blow-drying Robin's costume and returned to the HQ's main hall, where Cassie and Cissie had arrived and the latter was animatedly talking to Bart  
>When Cassie's gaze fell on us, she smiled and jumped up from the table she was sitting on.<p>

"Urgh, they have been flirting since we arrived.", she whispered when she was close enough for me to hear. I grinned, happy for the distraction.  
>Robin's expression was unreadable. He probably didn't care much about Bart's secret admiration for the ex-Arrowette. Or, most likely, he <em>did<em> care but refused to show it. I stopped myself from analysing every one of his actions and forced myself to look at Cass.

"Who do you think is gonna give in first?" I asked.  
>It was a good thing Cassie was my ex-girlfriend, because she understood what I meant without me having to explain much. I guess it was one of the reasons why I went out with her; she was easy to be around. She understood me, I understood her.<br>We walked on one wavelength.

I had actually considered telling her about my feelings for Robin, but I guess it would be a bit unfair, since it wasn't that long ago we broke up and I wasn't sure how she felt about me now. Officially, we were still friends, though.

She shrugged. "I don't see Bart giving up on her anytime soon."

It was a quiet day, not even a small robbery to take care of. It never really stopped raining for more than fifteen minutes so Robin sent the girls home after a while, but Cassie refused to leave and so Bart brought Cissie home. Cassie and I exchanged knowing looks. That was in the early afternoon.

It was about four am when Robin suggested the rest of us, meaning Cass, Bart, who had returned from taking Cissie home, and I, but not himself, should go home as well.

"And you're going to stay here alone?" Cassie asked, her eyebrows drawing down. She obviously didn't like the idea very much and neither did I.

"It's okay. I don't mind. The bus will probably be late or cancelled anyway." Robin answered, not even bothering to look at us. He was focused on the big monitors of the computer. I was going to say something about how we were a team and how we wouldn't just leave him here but I decided that would be a little too overbearing.  
>I trusted him, after all. If Robin said he was going to be fine, he would be fine.<p>

"Okay, I muttered. Cassie's head spun around and she looked at me with big eyes. I silently prayed she wouldn't argue with me now. She didn't and I could have kissed her for that.  
>Before we parted in front of the HQ however, she shot me one last suspicious glare. I just grinned. So maybe she noticed I was acting even stranger than usual. But I didn't expect her to know what exactly was going on. Bart seemed to be even more oblivious, though; he just accepted Robin's decision.<p>

Back at home I threw myself on my bed, feeling like I woke up in some bad chick-flick movie, where the main character suddenly realizes she's in love with her best friend, who she never even considered she would fall in love with. Like _Harry and Sally_. Okay, maybe not exactly like _Harry and Sally_.

While trying to find a more fitting movie I realised, I didn't know any other movie of that kind and that was probably the reason why I didn't know how to win someone's heart. I wish I wasn't desperate enough to think of borrowing a dozen chick-flick movies and watch them all, just to find out what people normally do when they want someone to fall in love with then, but I didn't really want to ask anybody for advice. Who could I ask anyway? Clark? Rather not. Superman making lame jokes about my sexual orientation was the last thing I needed now. Okay, the second least thing. Him trying to be awkwardly supportive would be even worse.

However, before I could get up and implement the _watch-a-lot-of-rom-coms-plan_, my eyes fell on a single DVD, standing in between the many books I've never read, on my cupboard. It was the one movie, I watched so many times, I almost knew the dialogues by heart.

Peter Pan.

I knew the familiar story would surely put my mind at rest for a while, no matter how childish it might sound. I pushed my former plan away to watch Peter Pan instead. I scrambled over to put the DVD into the player, and adjusted myself under the covers on the bed again, lying on my stomach, so I could write in a little notebook while watching the movie.

If I couldn't rely on anyone's help, I just had to think of something that would impress Tim on my own. Come on, how hard could that be?  
>I could always just compliment him. Tell him how clever he was. Or I could make him presents.<br>Then again, what kind of presents would someone make Robin? Something like... a Batman mug?  
>I groaned and buried my face in the bed sheet, before looking and focusing on the TV screen again.<p>

I had never felt so sorry for Peter being left alone in Neverland before. Not when Wendy and her brother returned to their parents. I didn't even feel sorry for him not being able to grow up or maybe even marry her. I used to watch the movie as an adventure story, not really as a love story.

Perhaps I just didn't want to think about how this was going to happen to me too. Someday everyone in young Justice, Cassie, Tim, Cissie, even Bart, would be grown up and have a family. And I would be left alone in Neverland, destined to be sixteen forever. I fell asleep to those thoughts, dreaming something about flying around with Tim, who was wearing a light blue dress.


	3. Chapter II: Not a bad Start

Chapter 2: Not a bad Start!

_Someday everyone in young Justice, Cassie, Tim, Cissie, even Bart, would be grown up and have a family. And I would be left alone in Neverland, destined to be sixteen forever. _

The next day started off a lot more sunny and a lot less wet than the day before. Clark was there when I came downstairs for breakfast, bu he left soon soon after, so I spent the rest of the morning in my room, going through some stuff Superman wanted me to learn. He had been thinking it was a better idea to homeschool me, instead of sending me to a public high school. What he didn't consider back then was, that he was too busy saving the world to teach me much – most of the time at least. So I had to study by myself. Which I did – most of the time at least.  
>At any rate it killed some time, until I'd meet up with the others at the HQ. Today, Maths, Geography and Politics where on the schedule.<br>Lately, I found myself more and more frequently wishing, I could go to school with Robin; we could write notes during class, have lunch together, change in the same locker room before PE...  
>Now I was scaring myself.<br>The time passed unbelievably slow. I couldn't focus on the maths problem I was trying to comprehend for very long. Instead I decided that it wouldn't hurt to be the first at the HQ and I could as well fly there, since the sky was perfectly clear and it did not look like that would change anytime soon.

When Rob and Bart arrived at the HQ later, they seemed rather surprised to see me. "Did anything bad happen or is this just the first sign of the apocalypse?", Robin asked, smiling. Haha. Very funny.  
>"No.", I responded irritatedly. "I was just bored and decided to shop-up earlier. That's all. You look good today."<br>Ooops...  
>Robin froze in the middle of the room, hand in mid-air, jaw dropped slightly. "What?", he emphasized. Well, there was no turning back now, was there? "Oh, I was just saying... you look good today?", I repeated, trying to sound the least girly as possible. However, I was complimenting Robin, the Boy Wonder, so I highly doubt it worked very well.<br>Said Boy Wonder raised his eyebrows above his mask and looked at me questioningly.  
>"Kon... I don't look any different from how I look every day."<br>"Oh, right... I mean of course!", I laughed nervously and rubbed my neck. "I mean, your hair. It looks slightly different... did you cut it?"  
>I could read it in his face; that he wasn't quite satisfied with this answer, but he probably felt like it was none of his business, so he didn't question me any further.<br>I sighed in relief and grinned at Bart, hoping he didn't understand what was going on. But the speedster's face told me otherwise. When Rob was busy checking e-mails on the PC, he walked up to me and whispered: "Where you trying to flirt with Robin?"  
>I felt my cheeks heating up. "Me? Nooo. No, no.", I lied, waving my hands defensively.<br>"You totally tried to.", said Bart's eyes while his lips were pressed firmly together. "Okay, maybe a bit." I hissed and turned a bit redder. The conversation was over - for me, at least, since I couldn't think of anything else about me trying to flirt with Robin that could be interesting for him. But Bart still looked at me as if he expected me to say something else. I simply stared back at him, pretty much as if I expected _him_ to say something else. Luckily, Bart wasn't famous for his unbelievable amount of patience. "Kon!", he snapped finally, "_Why?_  
>Oh, that could of course be of interest for him.<br>I grabbed his arm an dragged him out of the room. "Bart.", I said, trying to keep my voice as low as possible. Still, it was shaking a little.  
>"Why would I possibly try to flirt with him?"<br>"Probably to get into his pants. Or panties. And leggings."  
>"Exac- What? No!", I snapped, "Well, probably a bit. It would be a nice side effect. But actually I'm trying to make him <em>like<em> me." I admit, the whole liking-Robin-thing was getting on my nerves since it made me feel like a complete idiot. The shorter boy seemed to find it somewhat amusing though. He looked liked he was biting back a smart remark, that would either make me angry, or die from embarrassment.  
>"Superboy? Impulse?" Rob's voice echoed from the main hall. At this very moment I loved him even more than before.<br>"Well, go ahead and make him cheap compliments. They won't get you anywhere, because first,", he tipped his index finger, "you're a boy. Just like him. Second,", he tipped his middle finger, "he's not even interested in girls, because third,", he tipped his ring finger, "he's trying to become the next Batman!" With that he stuck out his tongue and rushed into the room again. I groaned and followed him.

"What a day...", Cassie sighed and let herself drop onto one of the big office chairs in the HQ. We had been chasing stupid villains all day. They hadn't been very strong in particular, but they'd sure been good at playing hide and seek. Suzie rushed around the room, bringing band aids and bottles of water.  
>I dared to glance at Rob, who was still a little exhausted from our previous adventure. Being the only one at the team who had no actual superpowers, he sometimes had a hard time keeping up with us. Physically at least. When it came to research, coming up with all those crazy plans of his, none of us seemed fit to hold a candle to him.<br>He had a hurtful looking bruise under his left eye and a few cuts on his arms and knees.  
>"Kon, you're bleeding.", Cassie mentioned and pointed at my forehead. I barely felt the scratch, from which blood ran over my temple and cheek. I shrugged absentmindedly. Cassie sighed, annoyed because she's always hated how I pretend to be alright when I'm not. Truth is, I was okay most of the time and her worrying annoyed me. So I just ignored her.<br>"Well, I'll be heading home then.", Cassie said and waved, "Bye."  
>I barely lifted my hand in response.<br>Bart was already gone, Suzie always stayed here, so Rob and me were the last to leave.  
>I could have decided that I already embarrassed myself enough this morning, but my loose lips seemed to have different plans.<br>"Hey, Rob, how about I fly you home?", I asked bluntly. The Boy Wonder looked at me confused. At least I supposed it was confusion. He opened his mouth to probably reject the offer, but I cut him off. "I know I'm not supposed to know your identity, let alone where you live. I can let you down a few blocks away."  
>I could only hope my eyes didn't look too pleading. Robin's face remained emotionless as he over-thought my offering. Please, please let him say yes. Even Secret seemed to hold her breath and waited for his answer.<br>"Oh, whatever", he finally replied and shut down the PC.  
>I couldn't help but to grin widely.<p>

It wasn't the first time Robin flew with me. I'd took him with me on various missions. He hadn't been afraid for one second, or if he had been, he didn't let it show. I was a bit disappointed.  
>Whenever I took some girl for a flight, they got all clingy, screaming about how I shouldn't let them fall down. But to be honest, that wasn't quite Robin's style.<br>When we stood outside the HQ he took off his gloves, stuck them into his belt and raised his arms above his head, so I could take them and lift him up, carefully steadying him with my TTK.  
>"It feels weird.", he suddenly said, looking up at me and grinning a bit. "Your telekinesis." "I could take it away.", I replied and smiled back at him. But the masked boy shook his head. "Don't!" His voice was low, but I could have sworn it sounded a little bit alarmed. At least I wished it did. My grip around his wrists tightened, barely noticeable. "Don't worry, I won't."<br>"It's not like I was scared you'd drop me!", he explained sheepishly. I chuckled.  
>"Really, I wasn't!", he affirmed, "I don't think you would drop me."<br>I felt my face heating up. Although I was more or less sure he trusted me, it was nice to hear him say it, and he'd never admitted it this openly before.  
>"I know.", I assured him. "Good.", he said quietly, as if it was of actual importance that I was aware of his trust. Subconsciously, I stroked my thumb over his wrist and smiled.<br>There was a brief silence between us, until Robin spoke again.  
>"It's the house over there." He gestured his foot, as his arms were constricted at the moment, at a tall building a few blocks away from our current location. "Second floor, left window at the southern side.", he added quickly.<br>I looked at him in surprise. "It's your house?"  
>"Apartment.", he corrected. I nodded in some sort of appreciation. It was probably his way of apologizing for making me question his trust in me – although I hadn't even been offended at all.<br>However, it seemed as if he didn't want to make a big deal of it.  
>As we approached the building, I lowered us to the level of the second floor, and curiously looked into the window he had described.<br>It was painted in a bright, blue-ish gray. The furniture consisted of a simple, white bed, a matching white cupboard, shelf, filled with books and old news paper articles, and a desk with a chair. Beside the bed there was a pile of books, and a pile of clothes was draped over the rest of the chair.  
>Even though it was unusually tidy, it was a typical teenager room. Tim's room. The window was left ajar, so he carefully kicked it open and climbed into the room, while I steadied him with my TTK.<br>As soon as he stood on the floor, he turned around and flashed me bright grin. "Thanks for the ride, Superboy."  
>My stomach flipped and I was certain my cheeks were coloured brightly red. At least I managed to grin back, instead of just gaping at him.<br>"Anytime.", I replied and saluted and turned to head home, when Robin called me back.  
>"Hey, Kon, wait a second."<br>I once again turned around and flew closer to the window, resting my hand on the frame.  
>The Boy Wonder seemed a bit uncomfortable, as he avoided my gaze. "About this...", he murmured, "Please don't tell Batman. Or anyone else on the team. You see, I do trust you, but-""My lips will be sealed.", I promised, interrupting him gently. "I also won't look for your name at the door."<br>His head snapped upwards and he stared at me, mouth slightly open, obviously taken aback. Now I felt slightly offended. It seemed he didn't expect such noble behaviour from me. For a second he looked troubled, as if he was debating with himself whether he should encourage me to find out his name - or even better: just _tell_ me his name – or not.  
>"It's okay, Rob." I smiled and moved my hand from the window frame to his shoulder. "I'm okay with not knowing your identity. After all, it's for your safety."<br>He still wasn't looking at me, but I saw a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "Thanks, Kon."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV: konflict of option

_"Get off him!" I heard my voice scream._

Poison Ivy was, compared to most of the other supervillains I had met so fae, rather attractive. Even despite her green skin. Under other circumstances I probably would have considered hitting on her.  
>Our eyes met for a brief moment before she flipper her hair back in some sort of movie star kind of way before crossing her arms in front of her chest.<br>"Listen, boys.", she said. "This time I'm not here to fight. So just let me go and I won't have to hurt you _or_ your friend."  
>That sounded almost too good to be true. Robin looked at me sharply. <em>Don't believe her<em>, his eyes said. I was a bit unsure how to react. Being a hero, it was my "job" to stop Poison Ivy, but I didn't want to risk Robin getting hurt. So I didn't reply for a few seconds and just stared and the woman in front of me.

Ivy rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers. "Get away from me.", she instructed me, "Or I'll have to do something to the little Boywonder over here." I could tell she didn't _really_ want to fight, but then again Poison Ivy wasn't exactly known for her empty threats either.  
>Rob subtly shook his head, which unfortunately didn't stay unnoticed and was immediately punished by thick roots winding itself his neck. I gritted my teeth and couldn't cold back anymore. Pushing myself off the ground forcefully I shot towards Poison Ivy. Yet, she ducked away and brought herself out of my reach, the plants around Robin tightening their grip. I heard him gasp and felt cold fear and nausea rising up in me.<p>

This was different from a normal fight. This time it wasn't a complete stranger I had to rescue. This time if I failed I'd lose my best friend. I knew it shouldn't make a difference, but it did.  
>Another differences was that this time Robin wasn't at my side to come up with any of his clever plans. I was alone and Robin was in danger.<p>

The though alone that he could get hurt and it would be my fault made me lose focus. Ivy studied my mimic closely, probably looking for any kind of weakness she could use against me. Given the fact that my poker face wasn't as unreadable as Rob's I tried to stay in motion and tried to buy myself some time.  
>For better concentration I closed my eyes for a second, reaching out my TTK out for her ankle. The disadvantage of using telekinesis was that I hat to focus all my my attention on it, which wasn't very easy when things like <em>she's gonna kill him<em> or _what if you can't save him?_ ran through my mind.  
>"Don't dare to try that again!", Poison Ivy hissed.<br>I tried again nonetheless and this time I successfully took a hold of her left leg and managed to throw her off balance. I also successfully made her lose her temper.  
>"I swear you'll regret it if you don't back off <em>now<em>!", she screamed, face colouring dangerously brown (because that's the colour you get when you mix greed and red). She gesture the ranks of ivy that held Robin captured to push him onto his feet and up against the wall of the storage building. Robin drew in a sharp breath and I felt my insides cringe.  
>I needed to come up with some sort of trick <em>quickly<em>.  
>I approached her again, determined to knock her out if it was necessary, even though she was a woman.<br>However, I was stopped by Robin screaming "Don't touch her!".

_What._ ...Oh right, her pheromones.

A nasty grind spread on Ivy's venomous lips as she wrapped her arms around Robin's slender neck. I wished he would have pushed her away or at leased expressed any kind of disapproval, but he didn't. I saw the thin branch of ivy, lying around his neck like a collar, but it still felt like a kick in the guts.  
>Poison Ivy's slender fingers traced his jaw bone, turning Robin's face slightly her way, although his eyes were still firmly fixed on me. I had frozen in mid air, watching terrified as she whispered something into Rob's ear and then pressed a kiss to the spot right above his cheekbone.<br>Jealousy welled up in me, although I knew that it was inappropriate in this situation, although I knew that Robin wouldn't let her touch him if he wasn't influenced by Ivy's pheromones.

But still.

Suddenly Ivy let go of Robin and he swung himself to to the top of the storage building. I was about to attack her, when the look on her face made me stop. She gave me a devilish grin and causally pointed her thumb at Robin. "You might want to follow him.", she suggested cheekily.  
>Alarmed my eyes followed my best friend who now disappeared over the treetops, heading towards the city. I had a very bad feeling about all of this, so I had to make the hard decision to let Poison Ivy escape and follow my best friend instead. I passed on taking a look at her and seeing her victorious smile before I took off<p>

We had almost reached the harbour when .when I caught up with Robin, because for someone who can't fly he's pretty fast. I caught him on the roof of multi-storey building, grabbing his arm forcefully with my TTK and tearing off the plant around his neck with my hands. To be 100% sure it didn't manipulate Robin anymore, and, admittedly, for my own satisfaction, I crushed it under my foot.  
>Then I looked up at Robin, who stared at me wide-eyed. The red lipstick stain on his cheek immediately caught my attention and I reached out out to rub it off but Robin slapped my hand away. Surprised, withdrew my hand and gaped at him.<br>"What was that for?"  
>"For letting Ivy escape you moron!", the shorter boy snapped at me and I flinched. I told myself I was only surprised at his level of voice and not the sheer shock of him snapping at me for saving him.<br>"She was going to kill you!", I argued, "Probably."  
>However Robin wouldn't have any of it. "I can very well take care of myself, I don't need some Superbabysitter." He crossed his arms in front of his chest and looked up at me as if he was looking down on me.<br>Part of me wanted to assure him that I knew what he was capable of and that I was aware that he didn't need to be looked after but at the same time I very much wanted to punch him in the face for being the ungrateful dick he was right now.  
>I raised my hands in surrender. "Fine. Next time I'll watch how you manage to catch her while you jump of some building because she told you to."<br>Before he could come up with an answer that was probably smarten than what I said I took off and headed for the head quarters.  
>"That's not what she told me to do!", I heard Robin scream after me.<br>I told myself I didn't feel bad for leaving him behind, and I almost believed it. The the image of Ivy kissing Robins cheek came back to my mind and I suddenly believed myself a lot and I even picked up my pace.

I had been gone barely and hour when I returned to the HQ. The others where still gathered in the main hall, apparently waiting for Robin and my return. When I kicked the door open Cassie jumped up from the chair she had made herself comfortable at. "Where is he?", she asked alarmed when she realized that Robin wasn't with me.  
>"I don't care <em>where<em> he is." I snapped at her, although I knew that she didn't deserve it. "He's save, don't worry."  
>She gave me a disapproving look but I wasn't in the mood to be reasonable and simply turned my head away.<br>"Oh don't be such a child, Kon. Just tell me what happened."  
>I chose to rather continue being childish, walking past her and letting myself drop on one of the big office chairs.<br>Cassie sighed. "Fine! Be like that! You don't need _us_ anymore than, do you?"  
>Without waiting for my answer she walked out the door, making sure to throw it shut with a loud <em>bang<em>.  
>"No I don'!" I yelled. I didn't even care whether she could still hear me or not.<br>Bart and Suzie exchanged a meaningful look.  
>The the door opened again. I half expected Cassie to return, but I was Robin, but he looked just as pissed. I groaned in annoyance, even though I knew it would be nothing but a provocation.<br>"Uh, Suze and I might be going for a walk if you don't mind." Bart grinned nervously as he saw the expression on Rob's face and hurried outside, together with Suzie.  
>Robin payed no attention to them and instead continued to glared at me.<br>"What?" I asked irritatedly.  
>"Do you think running away is away a superhero deals with a problem?"<br>"Oh spare me your preaching." I murmured. "It's more than enough if Superman gives me that shit every other week, I don't need that from you."  
>"Well maybe you should reconsider your methods then."<br>"Thanks for the advice Boywonder. You're so smart, I can't see why Batman hasn't handed you over his costume yet. I mean come one, you're obviously the best for the job. Because you would never let yourself killed by someone like Poison Ivy. Seriously, you're so damn impressing! Can you leave me alone now?"  
>"With pleasure.", the dark haired boy hissed, unnaturally uncontrolled. "Believe me, I've got better things to do than-"<br>"That's enough."  
>Simultaneously they heads shot around to the big computer screen.<br>Neither of them had notices exactly when it had switched itself on and their mentor, the Red Tornado started watching their dispute.  
>The next thing they <em>did<em> notices was the small clicking noise which signalled that the room was being closed off.  
>"What are you doing?", Robin yelled, his voice a little too sharp.<br>"I think you two need a little time to cool down.", the android explained calmly. "Your team really doesn't need another breakup over such a stupid disagreement."


End file.
